Dark Pasts
by forgottenpaths
Summary: Warning!this is only posted in this way for my convienance. People always say secrets can kill, but for Ryou it might be more than just words. Yugioh/hp


ryou was hiding a dark past

Ryou was hiding a dark past. Always wearing a mask that he kept hidden behind his true self. He always smiled and nodded, agreeing and seemingly obsessed with his work. he was a 'neat freak' and had an absolutely loving family that always visited when they could, often traveling and leaving him home so that he might further his school work. He fondly talked about his mother and sister, and every now and then would make a reference towards his father and how his father was always sending him artifacts and money and gifts. Never did he mention that his family history was far more than he ever let on. When he had gotten his letter to Hogwarts his parents or father had not allowed him to go stating in a letter towards Dumbledore that until the boy was old enough to be left alone he would not be making decisions regarding his welfare and the. And that his schooling would be left in his mothers hands. When he had turned six his father had up and moved his family all over the world. Ryou never really understood why his family always moved. His parents always said it was for his fathers work, as an archeologist, and he rarely ever heard them talk otherwise. but at the breakfast table his father would get letters after a week or two from moving with an odd insignia and a title with the name, Hogwarts preliminary schooling. The letter would promptly be burned. Lately though for the past year, he had been getting this weird feeling that somebody was watching him or looking for him. Whenever he checked he would find it to be false. Only during lunch one day did he finally get his odd occurrence to start all his explanations.

Lunch

Ryou had been sitting under a tree, textbook open in his lap, apple in his hand and a bag of pretzels next to him, sprawled with his back up against the trunk of the tree. He had been so interested in his book, trying to put what his grade 3 work said into words he could understand, it was college after all, and that he was patently oblivious to the large falcon that swooped over head and landed in a tree branch directly overhead. Ryou had been taking college courses this year and had not one class with his friends and so had a different schedule. It was only when the bird dropped an object into his book covering up the words he had been previously reading. Cocking his head in a way that was reminiscence of that of an owl, he peered over the said object with mild curiosity. It was a weathered looking envelope with that seal, the one he vaguely remembered from his childhood. Opening the letter, for that's what it was, he read over an invitation to go to a school of 'witchcraft and wizardry' in Scotland. That letter though was rather peculiar, stating in it that all reply's would only need to be written on the parchment and if the answer where to be yes he would be picked up at his house at 7 that night. that wouldn't give him enough time to pack or cancel any thing, reading further into the letter, he also took note of the carefully written words saying that this was a matter of extreme confidentiality and that his guardians would not be informed if he so wished it to be. It was a bit of a surprise but he couldn't really say he wasn't used to the odd and magical. Besides, it was the perfect opportunity to get away for a bit. He was just about to tell his friends when the bell rang. closing all his books and shoving them away, he quickly scribbled a ' yes thanks' on the parchment to busy to really comprehend what he had just done or think about it and run off so as not to be late.

He was to meet his friends after school for a get together that afternoon, and as the school bell rang to get out, he had come to the conclusion that he was going to go to this school. Catching mia as she walked by, her long gold hair and vibrant purple eyes and easy target to spot, he told her to tell everyone to wait for a bit and he'd be right there. Pushing his way through the crowded school hallways he found himself waiting outside the door to the principles office. Half an hour later found the white haired boy walking a bit worn out to where an odd bunch of kids sat. (The yugi-tachi) that day he broke the news that he was transferring schools and homes, but that he would try to contact them every chance he got. It was only one year after the events of the golden millennium items and they had all been destroyed there spirits having been allowed to do as they pleased. Bakura had stayed around but now lived with Isis and her brother instead of ryou. (Not even he new what had happened to the bakura family) they had been suitably sad but new better than to be mad at him for moving. They had accepted that he was leaving and told him to visit and not be a stranger. He had agreed.

End lunch

He had moved to Hogwarts that night, and had been suitably awed. The place and staff had not notified anyone ryou wanting to keep things quiet. He had not had enough time to cancel his home, and so now it just sat there, any mail was delivered to his house and the neighbors a lovely old couple had promised to place the items inside for him. when ryou had finally adjusted the staff, and a council of 'magical creatures' had informed him that he was to be the mate to one of their kin, and ryou, had been suitably freaked and denied any sort of involvement. The boy, who had made friends with a few of the other children there. Luna and cho most prominently had composed him and shown himself in a new 'mask' this one making him out as a quiet studious type. It shows cased his curious bookish side and left him with himself a lot of the time, allowing him to go off by himself. he was happy as could be, embracing the nature and wonder of the school, religiously attacking all the knowledge he did not know and letting himself be swept up in the wonder and joy of magic once more, always hiding behind books and layers of clothes. In fact he had diligently gotten up before everyone else in his house each day and gone to bed after everyone else for the sole purpose of putting a hat on over his hair to keep its unusual coloring to himself. He tended to bundle up in robes and other clothing so as not to be seen, and rarely spoke, always speaking softly. He had so far, caught up to there year and was now preparing for his seventh. He had to prepare for OWLS still. He had been sorted into ravenclaw after much ado with the sorting hat. The hat had wanted to place him into slytherin for his mask and wit and quickness his whole life and he had flat out denied it that. When the hat had then wanted to place him in gryphandor he left to be because of the courage he had, and his kind manner and soft heart, but he had refused that to saying he really needed to not have that show cased. He claimed he was a quiet person. He also managed to make himself a regular in madam pomprys infirmary for his frequent illnesses. It was something he didn't talk about much. And if he talked at all he was to be a soft spoken person. he was magical at disappearing or fading into the background and always managed to get away from the staff or the councils when they tried to confront him on anything relating to himself or his 'duty to the worlds' regarding his 'mating' problem which he still denied.

He had been informed that his father was coming for a visit. For a spilt second all if his features and mind had been consumed in life ending fear. Not a full blink later it was gone and he had composed himself saying that he needing to study but thanks for informing. His friends and the staff had not noticed the change but someone in the shadow, his mate had. The next day, pansy Parkinson, a slytherin he had rarely looked at, found him huddled in the corner of a far off corridor whimpering, over and over saying one name, and Jonathan bakura.

(he tells pansy not to worry she never saw anything, messes with her brain and puts her to sleep, when she comes to she thinks it was all just a weird dream and he explains it all away as being that he was the last one she saw that night. Bleh. ) ((meets his mate and deals with that))


End file.
